


Fanart for 'Getting to Know You'

by skargasm



Series: G2KY [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Blame Mephistopholes!Another five +1 and this is where I'll posts the banner that help feed my muse.Stiles doesn’t know what the hell is going on – somehow, he’s reliving the same day over and over again! But hey, at least each day he’s getting to spend it with Peter and getting to know him better all the time.Or: Five times Stiles learned something new about Peter and the one thing he always knew.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: G2KY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819975
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Main Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



The original main banner but you know what I'm like - before I start writing the story, I might make a different one!

[ ](https://imgur.com/bV7DKIe)


	2. Getting to Know You - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that these may contain spoilers - it's probably best to read the story before checking out my very amateur banner attempts!
> 
> * * *

Babies!

[ ](https://imgur.com/JqiSh2W)

* * *


	3. From the Heart

True story: this was the song I sang to my ex-husband when we were first dating. Although, I don't think I was tone deaf or out of tune, I did get a standing ovation and a very happy night!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/kQM44rh)


	4. Break

A little bit of sexy Peter because we all deserve that in life!

[ ](https://imgur.com/aPzU3qD)


	5. I Want to Know What Love Is

The five things Stiles learned about Peter and the one thing he always knew.

[ ](https://imgur.com/8RD4Y9n)


End file.
